


Whatever You're Willing To Give Me

by orphan_account



Series: Redemption [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt, Hookfire - Freeform, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different set of events for the end of Hook and Bae's scene in 2x22.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You're Willing To Give Me

For all that Baelfire reminded Hook of Milah, the Captain thought the boy was not very much like his mother.

He has the same fiery spirit  and the same fierce beauty, but he had a certain stubborness that was all his own. Most of all, unlike his mother, Bae was not easily impressed with him.

Killian had to work for his trust and then some more to maintain it. A little chip in the glass could break the entire piece. When the big reveal about Milah happened though, it was not a mere chip but a violent hurtle of the trust he'd worked so hard to build. Killian didn't know what to do as the shards lay before his feet.

At first they fought. A lot. Or rather, Baelfire threw his anger at Killian and Killian tried his best to understand and not resist the hurtful words he knew he deserved.

The most painful thing Baelfire said that really got to him was, "She chose you over me."

_She loved you more than me._

As much as Killian wanted to comfort him, he couldn't find the words to tell the boy that it was not that simple without denying the value of his emotions. Still, he didn't hesitate in defending her.

"She chose what was best for you." he would tell Bae and he wanted to tell him so much more but he was met with glares and tears. The sight of the boy's despair made Killian's heart stop and he couldn't bear to talk, make another mistake and cause more tears.

Killian knew the pain of being abandoned. If a grown man like him could barely cope, what more did he expect of Baelfire? Although deep inside he knew, this young boy was stronger than him; strong enough to not need him.

"Just drop me off anywhere."

_Anywhere at all, as long as it's away from you._

* * *

The night the Lost Ones were to take Bae, Killian allowed a madness to seize him.

Upon his orders, his crew tied up the boy. Bae fought with genuine terror in his eyes, like he feared the Captain would seriously kill him. It was the contrary; a brash attempt that risked his entire crew and Killian's life, but what had he already been doing all this time when he had been keeping Bae, if not risking his life?

"He escaped." Hook told the leader of the Lost Ones. "Little scoundrel found us out and jumped overboard."

Threats were delivered and Hook barely dodged a sharp blow to the gut from the tall thug's staff. He would have retaliated if he wanted to antagonize them further, but he had another thing in mind. They argued for awhile as they grilled him for the truth. Killian used the image of Baelfire locked away in his cabin and tied-up under his bunk to fuel his deceit. In his mind he held unto a mantra of _You won't take him. You won't hurt him_.

The Lost Ones left the ship angry and disappointed. Killian waited until their boat had gone beyond his vision before he left the deck.

Baelfire looked furious and confused as Killian retrieved him from beneath the dirty, dusty confines of the small hiding space. Killian undid the knots of the gag around Bae's mouth and the ropes that bound him.

"The Lost Ones were here but they've left now." he tried to meet the boy's angry glare, "I was supposed to hand you over to them..."

Baelfire looked hurt. The boy's confusion shone over his anger.

"But as you can see, I've changed my mind."

He didn't expect Bae to be grateful to him. He didn't even expect the boy to stay. All he wanted was to show Baelfire that the boy could do the leaving if he wanted this time around because Killian was certainly not going to abandon him.

When that night he didn't insist on leaving, Killian tried not to hope.

However, the following nights, the boy was still not talking about leaving or showing any interest in doing so. Instead he was helping around the ship like before. After weeks, he was on friendly terms again with the crew and he would acknowledge the Captain's presence, but he wouldn't speak to Killian outside of accepting orders.

Bae worked harder than before but he was skipping meals and not getting enough rest. Killian feared that the boy's disregard for his own needs would get him ill.

"I know you're still angry, but it's no reason to act this way." Killian said one night to Bae on deck. They were on night watch and the boy was shivering. Killian had offered to lend him a coat but the boy shook his head in refusal.

"This self-abuse you're putting yourself through is foolish."

In the darkness of the night, the Captain could only faintly see the boy's frown as he turned his face away from him.

Whenever he became frustrated by the cold treatment he was being put through, Killian would comfort himself with the thought that if Baelfire truly hated him, the boy would not still be in his ship.

Bae may not be grateful to the pirate, but Killian was thankful just for the boy's presence and that mere presence reassured him on most days. Sometimes though, he grew impatient. This night was one of those times.

Ordering a substitute at watch, Killian hooked Baelfire's collar from the back and dragged him below deck, holding back a smirk at the noisy protests and the displeasure on Bae's face.

"You're going to eat and you're going to rest. Captain's orders, Baelfire."

 

* * *

Baelfire felt like a prisoner, strictly watched over by Killian as he ate whatever was leftover from supper. At first the scowl on Bae's face was intense, but then it slowly faded as the boy's empty stomach was filled. When the young man went to retire to the sleeping quarters, Killian called out to him.

"You're staying in my cabin where I can see you and make sure you're asleep."

If Baelfire had any more protests, he held it in.

The room was dark save for the dimmed light of he lamp by Killian's desk. The Captain logged in his journal, periodically glancing at the bed where the boy sometimes tossed and turned under the sheets; comforted by the knowledge that Bae wasn't going to faint from being overworked or starving himself.

Killian was startled when Baelfire spoke to him after what felt like more than an hour.

"You should sleep as well." Bae said.

Ever since their fight, that was the first thing Bae had told him voluntarily and not as a mere reply to an order or a question. Looking over to the bed, Killian saw that the boy had turned to face him and was waiting for a reply.

"In awhile, lad. You can keep the bed. I'll sleep elsewhere." Killian replied, softer than he intended.

He didn't miss the hint that Bae still seemed to care for him somehow, despite the hostility he'd otherwise been subjecting Killian to recently.

The Captain could count the times in his life wherein he allowed himself to tolerate being put down. His proud nature fought and detested being ignored or despised, but Baelfire's avoidance seemed justified. Killian couldn't remember when he had become so subdued.

The sound of sheets rustling barely registered to Killian. Before he realized, Baelfire had come up next to him on the desk.

The boy was looking at the dim lamp but his expression was distant.

"Baelfire, what is it?"

Slowly, the boy reached out to turn the light of the lamp all the way down until it exhausted. The room was bathed in the smell of burnt wick and oil, and the moonlight streaming in through the small window. Killian moved his chair and faced the younger man, perplexed.

Before any words could be exchanged, Bae bent over him until their faces were nearly touching. The boy's eyes shut and his breaths ghosted over Killian's lips.

"Bae..." Killian whispered before Baelfire closed the distance between them, cold, chapped lips pressing against the Captain's.

Relenting, Killian opened his mouth and breathed him in.

Somehow, among the great confusion and wonder, Killian knew he couldn't deny the boy this. The force in the way Bae kissed back and the way his fingers curled tightly at the older man's nape betrayed the underlying nature of the displaced anger he'd been seeing as of late.

He guided the boy unto his lap. The weight of Baelfire's body rocked against Killian and they cherished each other's mouths until they were both out of breath.

"You should sleep," Baelfire said as his fingers traced the stubble around Killian's jaw, "in your bed."

_Next to me._

And all that Killian could really do then was nod.


End file.
